Nymphadora and her chosen
by hogwartsfan1
Summary: Nymphadora/ Dora as she prefers has dated many boys men and a few women trying to find her perfect match. She did the only problem he's muggle, she met him with her friends he made her laugh, he accepted her. The only problem was his family.You knew there had to be a catch and did I not mention he does know a little magic after all.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora's Soulmate

Synopsis: Dora finds her soul mate in the strangest of places. What she didn't know is he has a secret. His family has problems and he has to fix them. The problem they happened in the past and he can't fix them now. He has to go back and fix them then. Oh and did I mention he never went to learn magic from any of the magical schools like Hogwarts or Durmstang or even that French Magical school. He learned on the fly and where ever he lived.

Rated M just in case. Adventure, Drama and maybe a tiny bit of Adult issues.

"Nymphadora" her mum hollered.

"Mum please not in public I thought we come to an agreement I let you call me that in private and I keep you informed of all my significant others remember." Dora stated with a sour look on her face.

"Sorry darling I thought being in the front yard was still considered private." Andromeda smirked.

"HA, HA, HA. Very funny. Mum, remember I'm going to Diagon Alley today with Monica and Julious. Afterward we will be going to a movie and maybe a pizza afterward." Dora explained.

"Darling, Isn't Julious one of your significant others?" Andromeda asked hoping her daughter had found her special someone.

Dora had explained several times over the last week he was just a fling. He was cute and could dance but he just couldn't touch her soul. Dora had looked for her soulmate all the time she had been in Hogwarts. No one made her heart sing when she was in school. Of course she was able to find people to snog. It's not like she hadn't dated every eligible wizard and several witches.

But nothing, Dora had joined the MLE aurors program thinking she would find that fit wizard that would just make her toes curl but no. After he hand been with the program for 2 years she went on a sabbatical from the auror program, with best wishes from Madam Bones and she wished she would find that special person.

Strong women always had trouble finding that special person. Amelia knew first hand.

Dora had chased her dreams she followed the "Strange Sisters" a magical rock band, on their yearlong world tour hoping to make a love connection with someone in her favorite wizarding band. She didn't shag any of them but she did go out on dates with some of the band members as well as a few of the Roadies. She even followed a few muggle bands her favorite was Twisted Sister. She thought it was rather funny that she had a thing about sisters. hahahahahaha.

Dora had went to the Continent and lived in the magical towns in several countries from Spain to France and then Germany.

Dora then decided to go on vacation to MUSA and enjoy the things the crazy MUSA Wizards got into. After spending a whirlwind romance that lasted three months, with a New blood Wizard she met in New Orleans. She realized he was a little too crazy for her. He did know how to make her have fun, he just never came down. He had told her he wanted to be a shooting star and burn out in a blaze of glory and the last night they were together he almost took Dora with him. That was almost six months ago.

Now she found herself back home and she was trying to get herself grounded. This has her mum, calling her Nymphadora again. Dora decided to start hanging around with her school friend and the safe guy she had just gave the more friends line than favorite guy. He seemed OK with it and the three musketeers became a thing. They went everywhere together. And when things got too crazy Julious was powerful enough to intimidate most cretins. Not that she couldn't handle most but It was one of those nights when they had gone to the movies and she would rather had fun so she left the cretin mauling to Julious . It had been one of those muggle theatres that played old movies and this day was nothing different. The movie had 7 shows and they were all different but good.

The one that caught Dora's attention happened to be Rocky Horror Picture Show. The thing that was the most amusing the first time she saw it, was the way the customers were dressed. They were dressed like the actors in the movie.

Dora was hoping the movie house would have the crazy movie again. Monica and Julious were shocked and surprised by the movie but what shocked them even more was the people watching the movie. The muggles acted out parts of the movie with several muggles standing at the base of the movie screen and portraying the characters of the movie at the same time while the movie was running.

At the beginning of the movie before it started a man walked around the theater and asked who had seen the movie before and what parts they enjoyed the most. Finally The Master of ceremonies returned back to the stage in front of the screen where all of the muggle actors got ready to perform.

The most outrageous character was a very tall man wearing black fishnet stockings, garter belt, bikini underwear that had either a cod piece or a pouch that kept his man hood in and a black sequence vest that was held closed with black satin ribbon, and to finish off the look 6 inch black leather stilettos. Dora gawked at the outfit and she thought she was looking at Tim Curry in the flesh. The only problem was Tim Curry was not as tall as this man. As the MC was talking to the audience, Frankie as the character was called walked up and down the aisles, talking to the audience playing up his character? Flirting with the men and informing the ladies he would have their man eating out of his hands before the night was through and he would boisterously walk away mimicking a feminine walk seductively swaying his hips. well as seductively a man over 6 feet tall can do.

Dora squealed when Frankie came to their aisle and started chatting up Monica and Julious. He flirted with them so hard Monica was beet red with embarrassment. As he went to leave Frankie gave Dora a wink and a not so innocent wiggle of his hips in her direction. Monica giggled and Julious said "not fair he's getting more attention than I am" and began to laugh his head off.

Just as Frankie had gotten to the aisle again just past the last person, he waved at the MC which was he que for a person to be chosen from the audience.

The MC asked for a drum roll and a lot of the audience proceeded to act like they were doing a drum roll. People were hitting thier hands on the back of the seats in front of them while some pounded their feet and one extremely overly giddy gentleman dance a gig in the aisle. Dora smiled at her friends because they did not have any idea what was going to happen. Then the MC dropped his hand and everyone stopped except a smattering of people the MC then started laughing and Dora laughed along with him as well as most of the others. He then started speaking and asking questions as where are you from and asking couple how long they had been shagging and of course everyone laughed several couples turned completely red and then he asked who was here with someone that has never seen Rocky Horror Picture show.

A smattering of people throughout the theater raised their hands as well as Dora's, she was intent on getting her friends brought down to participate in the show. Monica heard the voices and Julious was just tickled at the theatrics of everyone. Slowly you could barely hear it. Virgin VIRGIN Virgin, VIRGIN and it went on till the entire theater was almost shaking. Then all went silent and Frankie ran through the aisles and stopped in front of Monica and Julious. Frankie threw out his hand and bowed, he then grabbed their hands and began drawing them to the stage. Monica and Julious had just been chosen to play parts in the play, they were to play as Janet and Brad. Dora was so tickled she almost lost control of her hair. Her friends had been absolutely shocked and there was nothing they could do. The two of them played along with the muggles throughout the show to the final song Time warp. Julious enjoyed it so much he had gotten contact numbers from the MC and Frankie and asked if they do it frequently. Frankie's voice changed a bit and was even deeper than when he was playing as Frankie. Dora started talking to the man and asked" you are too young to be Tim Curry but how did you pull it off you look exactly like him." Tim said "it is magic and laughed just a little bit of theatrical magic and laughed again." Dora smiled and laughed as well, However you do it, it's amazing.

Tim or Frankie however you want to call me asked, "would you like to go to breakfast. There is a pub that sees us all the time. Many of the group, go over there after each show?" Dora smiled and said "sure." Once they arrived at the pub Dora looked at the menus once she started reading it she coughed. The items on the menu are named after the characters in the show. Dora laughed and ordered the Riff Raff Fish and Frankie Chips. Dora noticed her friends also got the Fish and chips along with The Rocky Horror Pint which was Guinness. Dora just continued to giggle with the Frankie guy continuously pulling practical jokes on the other members of the theatrical group. All of a sudden chips were flying through the air, and splashed in to the pints of Guinness. Everywhere was the smell of malt vinegar, people were pouring it on bread and slinging it at everyone. The owner of the Pub came out to the front and started banging a large wooden spoon in a copper pot screaming "Times Up everyone, pick up your food and head on out. I need to clean up my pub. You don't have to go home but you just cant stay here." He had a face that looked bubbly and chubby and he was laughing at everyone as he shooed everyone out. Dora noticed every table had nice fat tips left. {Wow they must do this all the time she thought to herself.} Dora caught up to her friends and asked them how they liked the evening? They could not stop laughing at all that had happened. Well I'm done I need to head out. Did you see where Frankie headed off to? "Sorry Dora, No I didn't "Monica said. "Are you going to try to find him?" Wink Wink nudge nudge. "No Monica, no. I just wanted to thank him for the wonderful night." Dora had started to walk off she had been in London many times and it was very early in the morning now.

It was 4 am and the only people out was the drunks leaving their neighborhood pubs. Most were leaning against each other singing their naughty bawdy drinking songs and weaving down the streets. Dora had put her hand into her jacket pocket so she would look as if she had something there to protect herself with. Just like most female muggles. She was not a muggle and had her wand attached to her wrist that would appear instantly into her hand at a moment's notice. She just hoped no one would bother her tonight. All of a sudden she noticed a figure that was coming out of the shadows. "Great just Great, now I'm in for it. Some Git is going to bugger my night." Dora thought to herself.

"Dora hey Dora," the voice called out. Dora looked at the form "do I know you?" She asked. "Well we met tonight we were at the show. "Im Sorry my name is William. You know me better as Frankie." William stated smiling knowing she would not recognize him now. "You are Frankie? How can you be Frankie? You don't look at all like Tim Curry." Dora stated shaking her head. "Well Dora Im not a muggle." he whispered just loud enough to be heard just from where she was. "What you are having one over on me?" Dora stated looking shocked. "No Dora it's me I winked at you at the theater and then I wiggled my bum at you. If you don't believe me I still have the black satin bikini's still on if you want to see." William still having a go at her. "Frankie it's you." Dora just looked at the strange man in front of her. "Yeah it is." William face palmed himself as if it were common sense. "So how did you know I was a witch?" Dora looked around making sure no one was listening. "Well I kind of noticed your hair shimmer. I knew you didn't come in with one of those wigs that had the hologram rainbows in it. Yours was black." William stated quietly and just grinned. "So how did you make yourself look like Tim Curry?" Dora asked hoping to hear a new spell or something else neat. "My secret" William chuckled. "Dora I know you are safe but I wanted to introduce myself to you. You didn't get to see me you got to see me as my alter ego. Well I hoped you did enjoy our show, we do it almost every week end if the movie house has an open theatre available." William stated quietly. "William I really did, it was fun and silly." Dora commented and giggled. "We aim to please William joked." Giving a broad and over dramatic bow and hand flourish.

Dora relaxed a bit and talked as they walked. "How did you ever get involved with the group?" Dora asked just listening to the young man. "Well it's a long story but the previous Frankie was horrible and I knew I couldn't be worse so I did as your friend did and I got the contact numbers from him and as they say history was made. No one else other than the MC had seen me before so when I showed up dressed as Frankie the troop immediately adopted me and said even if I couldn't act my costume would carry me and there you have it." "That sounds like you have a bit of fun. So how long have you been doing it now?" Dora asked. "Long enough that I got to actually meet the Real Tim Curry. He thought I had plastic surgery because I looked so much like him." William smirked. "But you are taller." "And, As I said before theatrical magic." William smirked. Dora laughed " magic." "Well I wasn't lying now was I?" William teased.

{Dora laughed and thought to herself at least the MOM would get mad with his explanation of theatrical magic and at least he does have a sense of humor.} At the same time they went to ask the same question. "So what do you do?" They broke out in giggles. Not sure if it was from the late time out the lack of sleep or just nerves about meeting someone new and interesting. They both tried to allow the other to ask their question. Over and over stepping on each other's lines you first you first, Really I insist. Over and again it happened until one of the Drunks hollered "go ahead and kiss the Bird before I do it." With that the mood had been cast Dora leaned in and William touched the side of her face with his fingertips. He brushed his lips against hers. He gasped as she leaned deeper into him.

Dora stepped back after a few moments. "What too fast, too soon, too much, what was the gasp about." "Oh none of that just, just right." Dora sighed.

Dora blushed, she didn't know why but she did. Julious was the last boyfriend she had, but he was the first one that let Dora be herself. "William I know this might be a strange question but where are you from?" "HAHAHAHA not strange at all, my Dad was in the USAF. So we moved around quite a bit. Back in the states I was called a "Military Brat". I was born in Spain Terrajon AFB then we moved to the states and lived In the coldest state in the union N. Dakota. Then we moved to Germany and lived there for a short time them we moved down south, to Florida to Homestead. Then I started living on my own and moved to Britain and back to Germany and then to France. Well that was about it. I just jumped around a lot of places." William explained while running his hand though his shoulder length hair.

"Well I see that you have. You mentioned you had the gift. How did you learn? You were a bit of everywhere." Dora stated. "Well believe it or not being in the military you learned a fair amount. The MMB's "Magical Military Brats". Kind of took care of each other. There were never enough of us to be a school or anything like that but we hung together and kept our ears open. If one of us found a gifted individual "a witch or wizard" and they were willing we would learn as much as we could. But most was as we called it STREET MAGIC. I mean now Im really too old to go back to school to learn more officially but I learned a bit and I have a couple gifts that make me a living. Im sorry Dora I'm good at chatting up a person. My mom and dad said I could make a rock roll away if I started talking to it and my friends agree." William smiled sheepishly.

"WOW and I thought I was chatty. Now I see how you found the gifted people. So how much have you learned?" Dora was amazed at the young man's ability to talk with out monopolizing the conversation. "Well I got a few books and I learned everything in them from cover to cover. Would you like to come to my place and have a look at them. Honestly it's not a corny line just to get you to come to my place. If that was the case I would have used something a bit more sophisticated and tried putting on airs.

Occlumency

Legentimancy

Astronomy

Charms

Dark Arts

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Potions

Transfiguration

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years)

Apparition (Sixth and seventh year)

Arithmancy

Care of Magical Creatures

Study of Ancient Runes

Ancient Studies, Magical History

Magical Theory

"I know they are only books and reading them gives me only the hypothetical knowledge but I did pick up some of the knowledge in them. My non magical friends don't notice them. I learned the muggle repelling spell and I put it on all my books. That way I can read them anywhere." William smiled.

"William the books you just told me about are almost all the books you need going through Hogwarts. Where did you get them all?" Dora stated trying to think how he could have gotten his hands on the books without getting the MOM on his tail. "You promise you won't laugh at me." William looked a little ashamed. "Absolutely I won't." Dora stated waiting with bated breath.

"I found them at an old used book store when I was ten years old. My mom and dad let me go window shopping and I found it when they weren't with me. It was called The Lost Books Emporium. It appeared to be bigger on the inside. The old lady in there her name was Roweena Raven. When I tried to pay her for the books she said take them and keep them. She said youngsters now only want the newest and most up to date writings. I will say when I started reading some of them. The dates appeared odd. I thought the dates had been misprinted.

Like they left the 1 off 1962 or something because it read 962 Augustus 31." William looked sheepishly.

"William, you sound like you may have some old manuscripts converted to books. Could I see them?" "Sure Dora, I haven't seen many people with the gift since I was a kid. I don't know but it feels like they went into hiding or something. All my friends from back in the day I lost track of. Its like when I became 17 They just disappeared." William looked at Dora remembering they all were just interested in learning and was never thinking about the future.

"William in the magical world the age of seventeen is a magical year. Its when you are recognized as an adult, wizard or witch. The MOM Ministry of Magic starts keeping an eye on you." Dora explained. "How do you know about that?" William asked. "Well William I was taught all this when I was in school and, those things not taught in school were taken care of by my MUM she was a pureblood. Those things not taken care of by them were taken care of by the ministry. Well before I took a leave of absence I was a magical Police officer an Auror. We look in on accidental magic incidents, if the Department of accidental magic deems that we need to have a look." Dora brushed her hair out of her face and then looked at her bangs and just as quick as a flash they were bubblegum pink and short and spiky. William smiled and just reached out to touch her hair. "I like it kind of crazy." "Wow I never even thought that witches had a police department. Well Dora if you want to talk more about it. We could go to my place and Ill let you see my books." Dora was surprised at William not asking to see more. It was almost like he respected her privacy.

"William if I didn't realize you were serious I'd think you were chatting me up and looking for a bit of snogging." HAHAHAHA. "Well come to mention it you are rather cute and you are close enough to my age. Its not like Im 50 and your 18 or anything." William and Dora laughed at what they had just said to each other.

The two continued to chat like young adults till they arrived at William's Apartment. William unlocked the door and held it open till Dora entered and he offered her some coffee or tea. As he walked over to his collection of books William's dog come bounding into the room. "Tigger did you miss me?" Dora watched as William chatted a one way conversation, the young man with his dog. After a few moments she realized the name of the dog Tigger like as in Chistopher Robin and Winnie the Pooh. The name was well thought out, the dog never stopped bouncing, and for a Bulldog that was an accomplishment. The dog had a tan and brown mask with a tan body he was 35 kilos and his back was knee high. After Tigger calmed down a bit he bounced over to Dora. He kept on bouncing until she started jumping up and down with him. Dora giggled and continued to pet the crazy bulldog and asked where did you get him? "Oh from the pound every one that took him brought him back saying he was too much and they were going to have to put him down you know 'three strikes and you are out'. Well they were bringing him into the back when I was walking in and I talked them into letting me have Tigger. I've had him for 4 years now." William smiled tousling tigger's jowls.

After a couple moments William had pulled out all the books he had acquired. Dora looked with amazement. "Where were you when you found these books." Dora asked and continued to stare at the books. "Well you know this may seem weird but I couldn't find the shop again. I looked up and down that street and I never ran across it again. I remember the name of the store and even the name of the matron who owned it but I can't remember exactly where the store was." William shook his head as if he was trying to dislodge the memory. "Well Mr. Sims you may have been given a gift from Rowena herself." Dora was almost disbelieving what she was looking at. "Who is Rowena? You mean the woman who ran the store."

"No I mean Rowena Ravenclaw, she was a founder of Hogwarts and one of four Wizarding World's finest witches/wizards ever born." Dora continued to look at the books in amazement. The covers on the manuscripts looked like mundane books. Like How to books, or Books for idiots theme. The only thing was they pages were not paper but parchment. "William you don't know what you have here do you?" Dora smirked. "Yeah I do they are texts that I used to learn magic from. All though I couldn't learn everything cause eye of newt and basilisk blood. Not stuff you can go to your local drug store to get. One thing I did notice while reading the books is the pages are pretty tough. I was reading one of the books and I spilled some soda on it. What the amazing part is that the Coke did nothing to it. I had noticed the accident when I woke the next morning. The soda had just ran off the pages like they were water proof or soda proof. Then there was the time I left a book on the sofa when Tigger was a pup and you know how puppies like to chew on stuff. Well Tigger had the potions book and he had it in his mouth and he would not let it go. When I did get it from him there was not a scratch on it." William explained.

"William are all the books the same as you haven't been able to harm them. Yeah they are tough. I was really into the transfiguration one and I brought it into the tub with me and I got it wet. But, when I took it out of the water, It was bone dry not a drop of water anywhere. Have you tried to harm them intentionally? No but I am rather clumsy and I seem to have almost burn torn or cut them one time or another. And in the end nothing happened to them.

Occlumency, protecting your mind,

Legilimency, unlocking the mind.

Astronomy, stars and other heavenly bodies

Charms, lucky and otherwise

Dark Arts, not so dark after all

Defence Against the Dark Arts, and not so dark magic

Potions, and other drinks and concoctions

Transfiguration, How to make things look better

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years)

Apparition (Sixth and seventh year)

Arithmancy 2+2=6

Care of Magical Creatures, Cats Dogs and Dragons whats the difference

Study of Ancient Runes, stone scratching made easy

Ancient Studies, Magical History when mythology became history

Magical Theory magic not the game

After Dora had looked at them, read and cast several spells at the books she found them impervious to just about everything. Amazing. "The unspeakables would love to get their hands on these tomes just to find out how they work. William I need to tell you something else that is crazy about the books as you said the dates on the books were missing the 1s in 1962 and other 1s in 1888 etc… Well parchment hasn't been in use in a very long time at least since Biblical times and only on very rare occasions since. I'm no scholar or magical history professor but I believe these may be really from Rowena Ravenclaw. Or someone pulling one amazing Prank one better that the twins would ever pull. Twins? Forge and Gred Weasley young pranksters I knew when I was at Hogwarts. I haven't seen them in years. This type of prank would be too sophisticated for them, making a tome from the four founders of Hogwarts would be something especially if it was found at Hogwarts. Now that would be something they would try to do. OH Merlin. The sun is up. we've been looking at these books for hours. Ah sorry Will I need to be back home."

" Dora you've been up for over 24 hours now. Just crash here for a couple hours at least till you can concentrate on not splinching yourself when you try to apparate back home. Of course you could leave your bum here and I could admire it till you retuned to pick it back up." "OH YOU, You cheeky buggar you. You have a point. I could curl up on the couch and take a cat nap." Dora stated.

"No, Dora I can't let you do that." Will stated worrying his lip. "And why not, are you wanting to offer your bed." " Actually that's where Tigger sleeps. I have a spare bed room you could use. I use it when friends use to drop over but I haven't had any over in a few months now." Will let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

" Well if you don't mind." Dora smiled and then yawned. "No please its been ages since I had any one stay over. The spare blankets are in the hall closet next to the bathroom or should I say the loo. Yall have so many different words over here I have to think of what Im saying before I say it sometimes. I have so many stupid things that have happened to me because of my slipups with words. My dad had a Fanny pack when I was little and he kept his wallet in it. When I mention it to one of my friends I met here. He busted out laughing and said I should never tell a bird she would slap me most likely."

Dora had busted out laughing while she was in the Loo, brushing her teeth and stepped out bright red. "Did he ever tell you what a fanny was?" Dora giggled trying not to choke on the tooth paste. "No, he never did. He said I'd find out on my own and get back to him when I did." Will shrugged his shoulders. "Oh Merlin he wanted to hear about you getting slapped then." Dora giggled harder. "Why?" Will asked with a completely confused look on his face. "Well here we call a girl's privates, fanny, you know like on a bloke his dangly bits. You know his john Thomas. Oh Merlin what your y-fronts cover." "Oh my you mean Fanny is male genitalia." Will stated scratching his head. "No a birds."Dora laughing and trying to talk was almost impossible. "A what?" will now shaking his head becoming even more confused as the moments passed. "A girls and Dora pointed and tapped herself. "Im not going to give you a peek and Dora began to laugh. "I didn't expect that." William smirked. "Now that I have that figured out we should go to bed I am tired." Will stretched and walked over to Tigger and patted his head. "What you want me to pat your head too Dora, good night and sleep well." William giggled went to his room and went to his personal bathroom He washed off all the vinegar and sweat from the day. He decided to put on his pajama bottoms because he didn't want to surprise his visitor when he woke in the morning. Dora knew she could take care of most things. William made her wonder, he has never had real magical training yet he has some amazing Tomes that may have come from Rowena herself.

{I wonder if I should just turn him and his books over to Madam Bones. It would go a long ways to smoothing things over with her and Mad EYE.}

Dora went to sleep thinking about what her last thoughts were before going to sleep.

William woke up excited about having a guest in his apartment. He crept out of his room after putting on a pair of trousers and a shirt. He left his house shoes on because they were the quietest shoes he owned.

William listened and could hear Dora still asleep, either that or someone started a chainsaw in his apartment. Although he swore to himself he would never tell anyone. After pulling together a decent breakfast of eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, baked beans which he always liked just never ate at breakfast, till moving to England some kippers just in case. Last but not least Tea with lemon honey, sugar and cream on the side. For himself he brewed a pot of Hot chocolate and coffee. He liked his tea sweet and cold but in the morning he had to have hot chocolate and coffee.

Just as he was about to check and see if his visitor was awake he noticed a pierced belly button, boys shorts and nipples poking out through a cut off T-shirt. Her shirt was tight enough to see a chain hanging from nip to nip. Doras voice calling out Mum. "Is breakfast ready?" William thinking it would be funny called back "Yes deary" with his worst attempt at a woman's voice. No sooner than his words left his lips Dora had cast a stunner and squealed "Crickey you scared the shite out of me. You should warn someone before you do something like that." William had seen the wand tip glow and was already heading for the floor. "Damn girl you wake up on the wrong side of the bed." "Sorry uh uh what's your name again. William?" Dora yawned. "Dora You do remember having sex with me I'm you husband now." Will giggling at his joke. "Bugger that and she looked quickly at her left hand. You taking a mickey out of me now?" "Well you shot a spell at me and I must say you barely missed. I was just trying to make a bit of breakfast. Not many women sleep in over here. Not many any bodies do actually." Will stirring his coffee and hot chocolate mixture. "Did I hear you say breakfast?" sniffing the aroma of what was on the kitchen table. "Yep, your nose did not deceive you it's over here at the kitchen table." William continued to admire Dora as she stretched before sitting down. "Blimey you made coffee?" "Yep you got it in one." "Well you going to pass me a cup and the pot or do you want to pour it from across the room?" Dora held the cup with both had as Will poured her a cup of Jo. William chuckled. "I guess you are the first Brit. that didn't start their day with acuppa?" " Well Will, I guess you did a little studying on British phrases?" "I've lived here for a few years. Im still trying to figure out if its for me. UHm. I hope you are hungry. I think I over did it." "No problem Will, it smells wonderful. Well Dora tuck in and enjoy." "Sit down Will, it makes me nervous seeing someone not eating and pacing while I have food in front of me. It makes me feel as if you are waiting for something to happen." "Im sorry it's just I hope you like it. As I said I haven't had any magical friends with me in a long time." Will smiling and wringing his hands. "What about your Mum and Dad Will?" "Well when I became 18 I just moved on you can't truly live in your parents' home all your life. Besides I have had the feeling there was something I needed to do but I just can't figure it out. I know that sounds strange but its one of those things I just can't shake."

Will sat down across from Dora. He summoned his plate from over at the stove as well as his cutlery. He had been doing that for a few years now. He never knew what he was doing was uncommon. He figured if he could every one could. Wandless magic was not anything he read about. He had never gone to a wandmaker to get one. He never set foot inside of a magical establishment other than the Lost Books Emporium. "Will did you ever go to diagon alley before?" Dora looking tentatively at Will. "Nope I never have," digging in to his breakfast. "You said you bounced around, was there something you were looking for?" Dora asked between bites.

"Actually yes, When I was reading the magical history book I noticed names and words that seemed to glow. I know this sounds crazy but the first word that I noticed glowing happen to my last name, Sims. And dates 550 AD. And other stuff. I thought I was seeing things or going crazy not sure which. No pun intended. I was scared the book was almost trying to possess me. I felt like I was seeing scenes from a Movie King Arthur Knights in armor. The one with Clive Owen and Ioan Gruffudd in it. Lancelot King Arthur you know the whole thing I know Im just crazy or something." Will drinking his hot chocolate coffee mix deeply and hoping Dora didn't think he was crazy. "Well Will, you do have that historical name going for you William Wallace." Dora smirked. "Its Will and yes Wallace is my middle name but Sims is my last name." Will always got the same reaction from people in England when they heard his name.

"Will have you ever looked into you family Peerage to see if your family is of any importance. The Goblins do it when wills have been read as well as when wizards and witches or renown pass away. You know when Merlin's last living relation died 300 years ago, thousands of wizards went to the Goblins to have a look at their family lines or as some call it peerage. The Goblins made some real money back then. But as I said you can look and see who your family is related to and maybe some of the dreams or night mares may be associated to them." " Wait you said Goblins." Will was thinking he always thought they were just something muggles made bad movies out of, except for Lord Of The Rings now that was cool." "Yes they control Gringots our wizarding bank There are two ways we can go about this and neither of them are easy. Go straight to the Goblins, other is get your wand which you never had one and then go to the goblins." Dora was looking forward to seeing what would happen. " Well Dora lets go the shortest a straight line. To the Goblins and let the Chips lie as they fall."

Dora looked at Will. "When do you want to do this?" "How about now. Do I need anything?" "Your blood is all you need. But, if you want to have some fun bring your books." "Ok" Will stated and he started putting them all in a back pack. "All right where did you get that from?" Dora pointed at the small back pack Will was casually placing all the books into. "The same place I got the books from the Lost Books Emporium." "Why do you ask?" Will looking at Dora confused. "Ok Just Don't say I didn't warn you. Are you ready?" "Yep As ready as I'll ever be." Dora Grabbed ahold of Will's hand and spun. Dora hated apperating with a second person it always threw her balance off. Will had ahold of Dora and prevented her from falling all though he was giving her a very close hug and she was buried into his chest with his hands grasping all of her bum. Two healthy hands full.

Dora found herself short of breath but made up for it with a slight brush off and cleared her throat. "Well let's get going and through the Leaky cauldron as they went. Will was able to see everything as they passed through so Dora was convinced that Will was a wizard. Now we will be seeing how strong of one, and how far from the tree he had fallen. Dora guided Will up the steps and through the giant doors. Will barely had a chance to gasp as he was prodded and guided to the front of the line. Will was looking at a short wrinkly greenish looking old codger with an elongated nose and rather sharp teeth. Yes What do you want. Dora stepped forward and stated. "My friend here is a new wizard and has been living in the muggle world all his life and he has decided to come to Gringots to see if he has any family that is registered in Gringots." "Well we need to see his key." The Goblin said looking expectant. "I don't have a key." Will stated looking at the goblin. "Well then we will need a drop of blood and." "Ok" Will smiled and pulled a folding knife out of his pocket and pricked his finger. "Where do you need it?" The goblin presented him with a parchment and then the Goblin stated he would be back in a moment. The little man walked out of sight and a few minutes later returned. "Mr Sims our peerage counselor needs you for a while. Will you please follow the page back to Bleeder's office." Will looked at Dora and motioned her to come with him. Will was nervous he was following a goblin into the darkness of their burrow if you think about it. He had very little contact with magicals and his abilities were almost non-existent. He knew a few spells and the ones he knew were wandless he also had a few abilities that garnered him a living of sorts. The page walked up to what appeared a copper door and the scent of blood was in the air. The booming sound almost like a gong had sounded. The page opened the door and then directed the man into the goblins office.

Mr. Sims, Goblin Bleeder. Goblin Bleeder, Mr. Sims and the page left and closed the door. "Well Mr. Sims what is it that you need from the goblin nation?"The Goblin grinned with a mouth full of sharp teeth that made Will take a step back. Will cleared his throat and stated "Mr. Bleeder I have come to your people to look into my ancestors to see if any are registered in Gringots either in the tomes of history or in the back as a member." "Young wizard The name Sims is not unheard of here in Gringots and it is an old name. Whether you are clan brothers or distant relation we will soon find out. Mr. Sims you will need to of your own free will accept the magical exploration of your blood and your magic so we can see if there is anything here." The Goblin smirked expecting nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphadora's Soulmate

Synopsis: Dora finds her soul mate in the strangest of places. What she didn't know is he has a secret. His family has problems and he has to fix them. The problem they happened in the past and he can't fix them now. He has to go back and fix them then.

Oh and did I mention he never went to any of the magical schools to learn magic. He learned on the fly and where ever he lived. Rated M just in case. Adventure, Drama and maybe a tiny bit of Adult issues.

In to the rabbit hole

Bleeder led Will and Dora into a very large room. He directed Dora to not pass the Ruins boundary marked on the floor. Will needs to take off all his clothes and put on a robe that Bleeder had handed Will. "Will lay down on the stone table."

The table made Will think about the old historical pictures of what a sacrificial alter would look like. Will started to wonder if he had went down the proverbial rabbit hole and he was Alice. While he was waiting he was looking around the room.

He noticed the ceiling was at least 75 feet above. He couldn't see the walls, either from it being too dark, or the walls were painted black or he just couldn't see that far. Bleeder returned and stated you need to place a drop of blood on this parchment allowing us to complete the testing of your magic and your family.

"Ha" Will smiled wryly "why not just put a spigot in me and take what you need." Will stated while poking his finger for the umpteenth time. He could not remember how many times that had been.

"Lay back Mr. Will the magic will prevent you from moving. You may feel light headed. There will be a couple potions for you to drink once we are done." Bleeder grinned.

As Will's eyes closed he saw scenes of knights on horseback. Battle scenes men in armor fighting what appeared to be roman legions and then scenes of warriors painted in blue charging him. They wore no armor but they seemed to be thousands of them, some even appeared to be women he looked to his left and then to his right.

Only himself and three other knights were with him, the fight lasted hours at least that's how it felt. He heard a voice "Sir Sims are you ok?" Will opened his eyes and looked around. He felt dizzy and light headed. "What Happened?" Will asked.

He felt like he had been out for a while and the dream was so real he felt like he had actually been fighting for hours. "Well Sir Sims we have some news for you. As soon as you get dressed we will talk to you about it." Bleeder stated pointing to his clothes.

Will looked over to Dora. She looked absolutely haggard. "Dora you stayed here the whole time?" "Yes Will, I got you into this mess I was not going to leave you out of convenience." Dora blushed. "Besides we need to talk to Bleeder about these books. Bleeder turned quickly" what books?!" These we brought them with us to ask about them. "Where are they?" Here. Dora pointed at the small bag. You mean they were in here the whole time. Yes they were next to Dora. "What type of books are they." Bleeder grimaced as he looked at the bag malevolently. "Just Hogwarts school books." Dora stated thinking better of telling the true possible nature of the books. With that Bleeder turned and snorted… "Bhagh I have no time for such trivial things." He turned back to Will.

"You are a Battle Mage you do not use wands like most wizards you use weapons of quality. Weapons of renown similar to King Arthurs Sword Excaliber, or Beowulfs blade Hrunting or Joyeuse, King Charlemagne's legendary sword. I am not saying you need to have one of these blades to cast with, but the better the blade the easier you will be able to cast with it. The Goblin weaponsmith could forge you a fine weapon." Bleeder stated sounding more like a used car salesman.

"Ill look into it but before I do any thing like that. I think I want to see if I have or should I say my family has an acount here?" Will stated looking at Bleeder. Since Will had lived from hand to mouth and living in the Muggle world he had to learn to read people.

Bleeder smirked hoping to bind him into a weapon that the goblins could reacquire upon his ultimate death. Since goblin made items were expected to be returned to goblin ownership after the death of the purchaser.

"Well Sir Sims you are not a Lord, but you are a Knight depending on your service you can become a Lord. In the Wizarding world your name is Honorable as Well as ancient. But due to the length of squib family members to your magical bonds you are not considered Ancient and Honorable. There is something that could change that. Sir Sims it is rather convoluted. Your fore-bearer caused or did not fulfill something he was supposed to accomplish. If you did rectify this problem your family will self-correct and your family would be recognized as Ancient and Honorable as well as your recognition would be Lord Sims First Knight of Fraser, Knight of the Round Table in service to Camelot." "You are pulling my leg, you mean I would be recognized as a Knight of the Round table. Do you really mean as in a knight in the court of King Arthur and the Round table?" Will was looking at Bleeder then Dora and back again just speechless.

Dora had been listening to the conversation. Goblin Bleeder what's the catch, there is always a catch. Bleeder began to grin, in that shark like grin, Goblins do when they know something someone else doesn't. "Now that you have figured that out Miss Tonks and since you were in the Room of Peerage you and Sir Sims have to be part of this "Knights Quest". If you do not assist in the quest, Sir Sims will not be able to accomplish his quest. He will continue to have these dreams of not accomplishing something and his heirs will acquire these dreams and they will be even more grievous than what he will have." Bleeder folded his hands under his chin and smiled.

Will looked at Dora and he stated, "I can't ask you to do that. You might be put in danger. Besides it's not your problem." Will started rubbing his chin thinking hard. "Will, it became partly my problem when I stepped into the peerage Hall and didn't leave giving you your privacy. I have always been inquisitive and now I am up to my eyes in this one. I won't just leave you here to figure out this by yourself. You are nothing but a muggle with a couple gifts. You know almost nothing about the Magical world. Will, we need to see what you have in your Vault. Maybe you have something there that can help with our quest."Dora looked confused at the way Will was acting.

"Dora I want to ask you something when we leave Gringots for lunch." Will winked at Dora which she thought was strange. "Young wizard it is after midday. Maybe we should finish this after you have had something to eat." Bleeder stated hoping that he could take even more out of the squib level wizard and his buxom wench. "Will that sounds like a great Idea. I am starving." Dora nodded and grinned.

"Bleeder can you tell me if I have any money that I can get? I need some for the day." "Oh yes, Sir Sims you do have some here." Bleeder grinned thinking of how much he could squeeze out of the muggle like wizard. "Is it more than a few thousand Galleons?" Will asked. The Goblin nodded "Good I would like to get three hundred Galleons. So I can pick up some things as well as get something to eat." "Very well, will I be seeing you later today?" Bleeder smiled his ever toothsome smile. "No Bleeder I am a bit hungry and this morning has taken a lot out of me. I need to eat and I'll be back in the next day or two. I promise I'll be back to finish my work with you." worn and needing to eat and get some rest. "I thank you for your time. I don't want you to be waiting any more of your time Will respectfully dismissed himself from the Goblin Bank.

When I find myself in better spirits I will contact you, by owl I live close by.

As they left Dora turned on Will. "Do you know what you did in there?" "No, Not really but I have an Idea. He was trying to get me tied up in a goblin made blade and a bit more. Im sure there are other places that I could go to. I bet you even know some." Will stated.

"Well Will, I'm not the smartest witch but I do know some people who might be able to get you in touch with others, Madam Amelia Bones. I know her and she and I used to be in MLE before I needed a break. She might speak with us. Who knows she might just help out." Dora smiled thinking about how she is helping Will with his quest.

"Well then let's get something to eat and do a bit of cross referencing. History is history and the more references you have the truer the history is." Will looked up and down Diagon alley. Dora gasped "I never thought of it like that."

After going out on the economy and picking up some fish and chips and a good stout Dora promised she would help out with Madam Bones. As they entered The MOM they realized Will did not have a wand to have weighed. Dora flirted with the wizard and while he was busy viewing Dora's ample assets and the DDs that was all but falling out of her shirt they got through and was at Madam Bones office. Trixy the summertime employee from Hogwarts smiled when she saw Dora. They had gone out on a few double dates that had both of them leaving the guys and finding their own fun elsewhere. "Trixy I didn't know you would be here." Dora stated rather surprised and shocked. "Is Madam Bones in and is she available to chat for a few minutes." "I'll check Nymphy It's been a while. Yeah a couple years now." Trixy smiled back at Dora as she walked into Madam Bones' office. After a couple minutes Trixy came back out front and she said Madam Bones has a few minutes.

Dora took Will's hand and drew him in along with her. "Madam Bones I'm happy to see you." Dora smiled and gave a slight bow out of respect. "And I too Ms. Tonks I hoped you would have come by sooner." Madam Bones stated while looking her over with a critical eye. "You know how life can be and that brings me to Will. He has something he wants to ask you and I really thought you might be able to guide him in the right direction." Dora stated looking at Madam Bones steadily.

"First off this better be good. I am busy and you did leave me in a bit of a lurch, leaving the way you did." The Elder witch looked back and forth between the two young magic users. "Mam I believe It could be and something you might like to see. Mr Sims has some very rare books." Dora knew Madam Bones had a collection of books that rivaled any private collection. Amelia looked at Will, he did not look like a student nor did he look like a wizard but something else.

"Well I may have a bit more than a few minutes." After spending more than 4 hours and several Unspeakables looking over the books the Unspeakables didn't want to let the books out of the Ministries hands. One problem is Will is the owner every time he left the room the books disappeared with him. Amelia had many a laugh when the Unspeakables tried to skive a book from him and it disappeared from their hands.

"Ok Mr. Will Now the fun is over and on to brass tacks what do you want?" Madam Bones asked with a steely glint in her eyes.

"Well I came for information and maybe a bit of help." Will stated. "As you see the Unspeakables want your collection of books. How you got them is an interesting story. But, you being a near muggle is unheard of. I would like for you to see the unspeakables and maybe we can find out a bit about you." Madam Bones stated.

"Well Madam Bones I already had my peerage done and Bleeder gave me a file on my history and my magic. He stated a few things that were a bit confusing and I figured if I could cross reference a few things that I might be on my way to correcting some problems with my family." After spending another 20 minutes explaining what happened and what he found out.

"Well Sir Sims, that roles off the tongue so much nicer than Will unless you prefer Sir William Wallace Sims. Now that does have a rather regal name. Your blood screams Scottish but there are others in it as well." "Well Madam Bones I'm an American if you couldn't tell." Will smirked.

"Hah Dora always liked her Yanks. But to business we have contacts that might be able to help. Goblins think they are the only sources of old knowledge and I believe since Dwarves and Gnomes also reside in the British Isles. They may help with your questions. If for any other reason than to just snub it in the face of the Goblins." After calling the two representatives of the Dwarven people and the Gnomes, Madam Bones lets Sir Sims explain his problem.

He asked if they could help him find out his mystery. Master Slag grinder and Madam Meadowens listened to the young man and a knowing smile crossed both of the representatives. "Bleeder is correct but the crux of the matter is how are you going to take care of your problem. It is true Ms. Dora that you have influenced his history. You are now tied to it. If you wish to go back to when the occurrence happened and try to resolve it? Another thing correcting his life may change many things or maybe just one. Who do you want to have a look at your history/ Blood history and or magic?" Madam Bones questioned. "Actually madam Bones I would like both." Madam Bones looked at Will and asked why?

He then stated the more views at a historical event, will make for a more correct history. Will then spoke to both of the representatives and asked both the same questions he asked Bleeder.

Master Slaggrinder stated that a small fee would be required for any tests performed. Madam Meadowens agreed with Slaggrinder and stated the same. Sir Sims since we are relatively close to both our financial enclaves. The Dwarven enclave in the Braeriach mountain. Mnt. Ben Nevis is where the Gnomish financial center is located. After speaking with both of the representatives Will had a Port-Key for both locations. "Dora since you started this trip would you like to continue the adventure or do you want to stay here in London?"

Dora was surprised with the offer. She could accept or decline. She had expected Will just to state what he planned to do and expect her to just follow him to where he went. "Will, when do you plan on going? Well Dora today is mostly spent so if you want to head on back to your home and we'll meet at the Leaky cauldron." Will stated smiling brightly. "Ah Will would you like company at your place?" "Are you teasing me. I would love it. Why would you want to come to my place?" Will asked. "Well it's been a long time since I've met someone who is fun and makes me smile. Besides you are cute."

"What do you want for dinner Dora?" "How about another one of your wonderful breakfasts's the last one was great." Dora stated. "You got it, same as before? "Why don't you surprise me?" Dora smiled and looked at the young man who had captured her attention. "I can do that." Will stated smiling brightly. Once they arrived at Wills place and the game of chasing Tigger around the apartment and feeding the rambunctious Bulldog ended. Will loved his stupid dog but will knew his dog could tell a good person from a bad one in a moment and after Tigger had played with Dora He knew she was one of the good ones.

Dora asked if Will minded if she took a shower before dinner. It has been a long day and I would like to get some of the grime of the day off. Besides a shower always relaxed her and made it easier to think clearly when she needed or wanted to. Dora being the curious sort started looking through Will's loo to see if there was anything neat or interesting. She noticed the man did not have a razor or shaving cream. Oh well maybe he goes to the Barber to get shaved. Oh I know he uses a close shave spell that must be it. After spending 10 minutes plundering his personal effects in the Loo she realized she hadn't taken a shower yet.

So she flushed the water closet and jumped in the shower. "Holy Merlin!" Dora screamed and jumped back out of the scalding shower she just stepped into. The water was scalding hot until the water closet refilled. Dora heard Will call out be careful the shower and the water closet fills of the same cold water. {NOW,… he tells me she mumbled to herself.} Dora quickly showered but she did take her time with her hair she loved washing her hair. She let it out and allowed it to flow down to her waist and began washing it thoroughly. It took almost 20 minutes just to wash her hair. She loved her long hair cascading down her body but it was impractical wearing long every day. So when she was finished washing it she returned it to its usual short bob of black hair. Dora didn't know Will good enough to let him know she was a Metamorphamagus and she wanted to keep her secrets to herself till she felt more comfortable around him. She did find out he preferred muggle shampoo tooth paste cream rinse and body wash and for some reason he liked using this soap that felt like it was mixed with sand. It was separate from the other stuff. Now thinking about all the personal hygiene stuff she thought about how Will looked.

He was about 180 cm tall and a little over 100 kilos and he wasn't dumpy. She didn't see any excess fat on him anywhere. He had kept his hair mid length just longer than his shoulders. She had only seen it swept back and left slightly tousled like if he didn't worry about how it looked. On the other hand "The Harry Potter look" became popular amongst the younger set. Emulating the wizarding hero. Harry did pick up the rogue look from Sirius when he was alive. Dora did think about her distant cousin wondering how he was making out. After everything had gone and the newspapers would claim him king one minute and deranged lunatic the next she wasn't surprised that she never heard anything recently. But then again she hadn't been in country for a few years.

It had been nearly four years since the final battle and the change of the ministry Minister Rumgoer won the Minister of magic Position by a narrow margin. Amelia figured it better to work behind the scenes and keep everyone safe. Potter had set a 30% margin increase for DMLE for up keep and additional 3 million galleons annual from the Potter coffers after he received all the lands and titles from the death eaters that had died upon the destruction on the Dark Lord. The ones that were marked by the dark Mark died instantly. The remaining living supporters had left England. None of the major D/E families survived More than 20 D/E families of standing died instantaneously and with that the Ministries saw fit to give Lord Potter all the lands and titles of those individuals. Lord Potter did set up many post war municipalities the Lilly Evans orphanage and added a wing to St. Mungos which cared for anyone that could not pay for their care. He even set up numerous financial establishments to loan out money at low interest rates, for those that truly could not afford going to the goblins or other financial branches.

Dora was looking into the mirror and noticed her hair had grew out a little matching Will's length she gave an impish grin Oh well I'll see if he notices.

Dora scourgified her clothes and transfigured her stuff into a pair of hip hugger jeans, flat sandals and a camisole shirt No bra. She didn't want to ruin the look with bra lines besides she loved the look of her nipple chain hanging between her breasts. She just used a support spell to help the girls. "UMMMM what smells so good?" Dora asked as she was coming out of the Loo. "O just a little of this and a little of that. I realized I hadn't gone shopping at the grocer in a few days. And just threw some stuff together. A few eggs a little feta some spinach there you have an omelet or quiche if we were in France. Some bread eggs and cream dash of cinnamon French toast with jam or honey. Oh, last but not least Coffee and tea. Oh yeah I have potatoes with every meal so I hope you like hash browns with salt and pepper." "Will everything smells wonderful Tea please". Dora sat down at the table and twirled her fork and grinned like a little kid. Will smiled and passed her the omelet then the potatoes. He placed the French toast on a separate plate and brought the jam and honey to the table. Dora tried to ask Will why he was not snatched up by some girl yet but it came out. Mwilm whm hvm you gulp not munch uhmm snutchmm ump gulp by some girl. HAHAHAHAHA Will started laughing. "Did you just ask me if I had a girl friend or something like that?" Will shook his head and smiled. "Did you just propose to me?" Dora smiled and swallowed. That was not my intention but if you cook every meal this well. It might be a considering factor."

Dora blushed and giggled. "How did you get so good?" "Well I learned not to waste anything and the best way was to make it tasty and easy to make. I can't make gourmet food but give me a few eggs and a few more ingredients and I'm good. Pot roast is always good just a bit of time and patience onions a heavy skillet or iron pot. Whichever hard vegetable you like, potato, carrot quartered onion a bit of salt. Sear the meat on all the sides. Then pour some water and the salt and herbs you like then cook it low and slow. I've even used a clean Iron cauldron before. Dora shook her head and said "it can't be that easy." "Dora anytime you want to learn how to cook something let me know and I'll help you any way I can." After eating and enjoying the early supper the both of them nestled into the couch to watch a movie. Will had pulled out book with names of the movies he owned a video of. Dora spent twenty minutes reading all the names and asking Will what each movie was about. After reading all the names Dora had decided on Gone with The Wind. Dora fell asleep on the couch. Will had to pick up Dora and placed her in the spare room. After tucking in Dora and bringing Tigger out for his walk before going to bed Will wondered how things had changed for him.

Will didn't want to sound or act like a clingy needy guy. He liked Dora and thought she was fun to be around. They had been around each other for a week now and he really liked her and Tigger liked her even more.

Will washed up and got ready for bed. Will thought about how nice Dora looked and it made him smile that she cast a spell on her hair to make it similar to his. I guess Ill mention it to her tomorrow. Hopefully she'll keep the hairdo for more than one day.

Will curled into bed and dreamed about his new friend and thanked Merlin for his good luck. Dora woke about 3 hours later she looked around the room. She noticed that she was still in her clothes she was wearing watching the movie. Dora looked at her buttons and noticed all of them were still done. Wow she thought to herself. He didn't even sneak a peek he is more respectful than most of the other guys I've ever dated. Dora walked around the apartment looking at Tigger on the couch. She looked through the crack in the door and saw the calm face of William. She smiled and thought{ Maybe, maybe he is worth my time.} Dora went to the loo and then returned to her bed and transfigured her clothes into a nighty and curled back in bed. She smiled thinking about the brown haired man.

Dora woke hoping to wake before Will. She transfigured her Nighty back into her camisole and picked up her hip hugger jeans and put them on. Dora sniffed the air to see if she could smell breakfast. There it was the tell-tale aroma of rashers and potatoes. {Damn it Merlin he wakes up before me again.} Dora thought to herself. Dora walked into the kitchen. "Good morning William." Dora walked behind Will and she gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. Thanks for the breakfast, do you need any help? Yeah I do could you beat the eggs while I turn over the potatoes? The hot water for the tea is boiling and the coffee is ready. If you want to add something to the eggs this would be the best time. there is some shrooms, onions and peppers, not to mention some kippers if you want to add some."

Dora and Will made small talk while eating Dora realized Will spoke very little while he ate.

After eating and getting dressed in some nicer clothes slacks and a dress shirt and Dora transfigured herself ladies business suit and a traveling cloak then made their way to the Dwarvish Financial center Braeriach mountain. Upon arriving via port key to the small mining and trading town of Bed rock. Will looked at Dora as if to ask where do we go now. Dora looked around and saw several buildings all had signs hanging on the fronts of the buildings. Dora couldn't read the names. All of them were in runic writing. Dora shrugged and went to the closest building and looked through the window in the door frame.

"Come on you chicken" Dora teased. Waving her hand for Will to follow. "Will just to warn you Dwarves are usually very stoic and very business like in their dealings." "Even more so than the Goblins?" Oh yes, the biggest difference is wizards and dwarves have a good working relationship as opposed to Goblins and Us.. I forget you never went to Hogwarts so you never learned about the Goblin Wars and due to that Goblins have held their side of the agreement to the line. Giving not one millimeter." Will nodded and pondered what Dora stated. He walked up next to Dora and pushed the door open. Will looked around the front of the building which there was a counter and a couple individuals sitting at desks behind it. One individual looked up and asked in a voice that sounded like sliding rocks. "What do you need here?"the stout Dwarf ground out. Will cleared his throat and spoke up "Slaggrinder sent us here with a Port Key to come here, we have business." The Dwarf looked up from his ledger and said "Well now, that's different Gold, Silver, or Mitral." Will asked What?. "What kind of metals are you interested in?" the Dwarf continued. "Sorry Sir Im here to get some information cleared up. Dwarf Slaggrinder stated we could get it clarified for a fee, and directed us here." Did he state who you were to meet. The town is giant and there are thousands of Dwarves that work and live here." Well then I guess I should get to it. I spoke with the Goblins and I felt they were trying to take advantage of me. I want to verify some information I received from them to make sure of its authenticity. The Dwarf looked up at Will and smiled. "a human with some smarts. How refreshing." The Dwarf presented his hand and took Wills the name is Stoneshaper. I can at least help you find one of our historians they would be the ones to clear up your questions." After following Stoneshaper into the back office and tapping a chime on the desk. Stoneshaper stated take a seat the scribe will know what to do and how to help." Stoneshaper turned and walked out the door.

A Dwarf with a short beard and narrow reading glasses walked up to Dora and Will. My name is Schist as the small Dwarf reached forward and clasped first Wills' then Dora's forearm giving a single shake and released the clasp, she asked how can we help you. Will smiled and explained his problem in the fewest words possible, he had explained it so many times he had become efficient in explaining what happened and what he wanted. "Well sir we can look at your provenance" As she took the parchments from the Goblins and the Scrolls from the MOM she read through the lineage to his distant forefather. Well it looks rather straight forward. "So Master Sims you wish the Dwarves to look over your lineage and your magic to verify the authenticity."Dwarf Schist stated. Yes Ms. Schist that is correct. I have come to the conclusion that the more evidence the better decision I can make." " Very well what do you want to do Master Sims? That is what I will call you till we determine your true status." Ms Schist what do you plan on doing to verify his heritage and magic?" Dora asked not knowing what Dwarves do to verify the peerage of a magical. Schist motioned Will and Dora to follow her. After a long long ride into the depths of the scenes of Dwarves mining rich veins of assorted colors. red green blue yellow and silver. Veins of black slashed everywhere.

"Ms Schist what are they mining?" Dora asked. "Oh they are mining numerous minerals Gold, Silver and several Minerals that are a deeply protected secrets." Ms Schist stated. After riding for better than twenty minutes the Tram stopped. Ms Schist directed the two visitors to step off and walk to the end of the narrow hall. This is where I leave you, Vein finder will accept you at the end of the hall. Dora and Will took each others hand and walked to the end of the hall. At the end of the hall was a door that was the size of the hall. Dora and Will looked at each other trying to decide what they should do.

Just as they reached to touch the door they heard an ominous crack and creak of the door. The door opened and a lite glow of several colors seemed to flow into the hall. As they walked through the door a low voice called out enter young ones. Schist told me to be expecting you. An elder Dwarf with wires of gold silver and black braided in his beard approached the two young magic users. He wore splint armor breast plate, greaves and pauldrons the armor was decorated with black silver and gold scroll work. My name is Vein finder. HAHAHAHA when I was younger they said I could smell the ore and tell them what was in it. Now I found I can follow and locate the veins of magic and the peerage of your life. Master Sims I received your scrolls and parchments from the goblins and the MOM. I have read through them and found them lacking as if some one was trying to hide something. The only way we can find out what that is by having you enter the peerage chamber. It is as old as the mountain. We found it while we were mining. It has great mystic energy, we focused the energy with our runes and now we can plumb anyone's soul and find their beginning.

Master Sims if you are willing and ready Ill need you to lay in the middle of the room on the dais. I suggest you take off your clothes and anything else you don't want damaged. Will looked at Dora. "Dora will you go through this with me? If this is as strong as he states we might find if you have any hidden abilities or special peerage you may have that you dont already know about. Dora looked at Will her metamorhamagus ability came to her thoughts. She didn't want to let Will know about her ability but she wondered if there was other things that she should have access to. "Will I'll go through it with you." Dora stated. She looked at Will realizing he is willing to share his secrets with her. Dora looked at Will and asked do you really like me?" Will laughed and looked back at Dora "I'd have to be crazy not to. You are beautiful, smart, witty. {Dora thought about his answer and decided yes I'll go through it with Will.} "Yes Will I'll go through it as well. I just hope nothing wrong happens."

Vein Finder looked at Dora and smirked at her response. "Ms Tonks do you wish to have Master sims in here with you when you go through your peerage or would you like it to be private?" Dora thought about everything very quickly she would be starkers in front of Will. That wouldn't be a problem for her, she had been almost that on a few occasions around Will already. "That's ok for me are you alright with it Will?" Will smiled and just shook his head to clear his thoughts. Yes Dora I cant think of a reason not to.

Vein Finder pointed to a dias that was at the edge of the room. Stay there and you will be safe. Dora looked at Vein Finder and asked." Do I need to take off my clothes now?" Oh No young one not until your Peerage is to start. VeinFinder chuckled Humans make me laugh at what they have to say at times. and VeinFinder continued to laugh while he prepped the room. Master Sims you will have to stay very still. If you fear you will not be able to I can activate the binding wards to prevent you from moving. "Will the Peerage hurt?" Will asked. "Oh No it wont hurt at all but you will feel like insects are crawling all over you and you may even have a sensation of something moving about through you mind a rather odd sensation if I do say so my self." VeinFinder stated. "VeinFinder I think I'll prefer being secured I don't want to have something wrong happen by accident." Very well Master Sims. The Dwarf walked around the room touching different runes and then walked back beside Will everything is all set. Close your eyes and relax. Will saw the same scenes as before when the Goblins did his peerage but then other things started coming into focus. Scenes of Sir Sims speaking to other knights directing them to hold lines of defense and directing points of attack. Recieving cords of honor from the good King Uthur Pendragon. Seeing Merlin speaking to him and the rest of the Knights assembled. All those present bear witness to the honors bestowed upon Sir Sims "The Brave Gaelic" Knight of the Round Table. You have fought well and strong wielding your simple battle tested blade. Knight Sims we bestow upon you Nevisfuasgladh nàmhaid the enemy clever a blade truly worthy to be carried into battle. Nathair Fiacail the companion blade Serpent tooth both are from the Gaelic foundries and blessed in StoneHenge "Cloiche" the druid circle. As the scenes faded other scenes appeared faces of unknown men women and Dwarves Elves and Halflings appeared.

Mnt. Ben, Nevisfuasgladh nàmhaid, enemy cleaver in Scottish Gaelic. The words appear as blue glyphs along the fuller of the blade

Nathair Fiacail, Serpent tooth in Scottish Gaelic. The words appear as blue glyphs along the fuller of the blade.

Fraser of lovat

Sims Septs of Fraser of lovat.

First Knight of Lovat

Sir Sims "The Brave Gaelic"

After waking from the ordeal Will looked around he heard a popping sound and felt a release of tension from his body. Will looked to the far right were Dora was sitting before he started his peerage. Dora was still seated looking expectantly. Will smiled and rubbed his eyes. Vein Finder looked at the young man and smiled "we have much to talk about. Up you go." The Dwarf stated offering a hand to Will and a fresh robe to put on. "Sir if you wish we can speak about what we found now or after Ms Tonks has her Peerage accomplished. "Oh please after she has hers done. I can most assuredly wait for hers to be taken care of." Will smiled looking at the anxious young woman.

Dora walked up to Will. "Are you ok?" Dora asked. "Yes Im fine. I really didn't feel anything just had the strangest of dreams." Will stated.

"Are you ready Ms Tonks?" VeinFinder asked. As ready as Ill ever be. Now for your clothes. Dora blushed as Will walked over to the dias that she was sitting at. He was pink just thinking of Dora without anything on. VeinFinder asked if she was ready and she nodded her head yes. She laid back on the cold stone and tried to relax. No sooner than she closed her eyes she could see fields of heather and copse of old trees and boulders covered in lichen. In the distance she could see men and women playing with children. All of then were dark haired. The women were dressed in fine clothes and the men wore great kilts and the women wore sashes with the same tartan. The children ran around chasing each other as children do. An old man walked up to the gathering and motioned the families to follow.

The scene changed and she watched as the old man was laying in a bed all the people she saw earlier appeared much older the children were adults now holding little ones of their own. Tears were streaking the faces of the women and the men held stone faced as the druid priest gave last writes. Another scene of the eldest woman reading the will and testament of the patriarch of the family Black. every sixth generation the women of clan Black were to take up arms and push back the evil that threatens the family and the people of Scotland. The women were to take their men and defend the family and clan. Dora's family name was Black. Dora's eyes flew open as if to look for the prankster who gave her a spiked drink. She looked around and saw only two individuals Veinfinder and Will. Dora fell back holding her head { what am I going to do? I know, I will blame Will} and she laughed and rolled over.

It had been several hours between having both ceremonies done and deciphering what the meaning of the dreams meant. Veinfinder offered the couple a suite to rest in for the night because going through the ritual usually took a lot out of some people. It wasn't painful but it did make you feel washed out and a bit weak. None of the Dwarves could figure out the reason but just assumed it was due to all the natural magical energy created by the mountain. As Veinfinder left he stated they had much to talk about and tomorrow would be best. Dora looked at Will and smirked I guess Im in the same rabbit hole you are in now and she giggled. Will smiled her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

"Dora we haven't ate for what seems like forever lets go see if we can find something. Upon entering the hall a very young female dwarf walked up to them. She asked if they needed anything. Dora looked at Will and then approached the child and said they had not had anything to eat since their last meal and they were chatting with the child she showed the way to the feasting hall. What they found out is every meal is a feast. When Will saw the food on the table and the women were bringing more as he spoke the thought of Lords of the Ring and the scene were all the Dwarves were eating everything in sight. Not to mention as they got closer they could hear songs being sung and laughter permeate the air. Just as the were about to look for a seat a booming voice called their names and as they looked they could see Veinfinder waving them over.

"Ah there you both are sit, sit make your selves at home. There is plenty to eat help yourselves" The jovial Dwarf stated there is never enough people to eat it all so please help yourselves. Now to mention it make sure you make a sandwich for later because we have much to discuss and I dont want to you to be too hungry and not be able to concentrate on what is being said. Will looked up and down the grand table. It appeared to be a feast set for a king or a squad of Dwarves as it appeared. There was hog, mutton birds of all kind a steer was turning over a spit. 6 different soups and more. Dora Giggled and mentioned Hogwarts could learn a few things from the Dwarves. She forgo her usual English breakfast and tried a little of everything till she was stuffed and could hardly move. Will laughed at her antics and laughed even harder listening to the other dwarves making wagers on how much she would or would not eat and how fast. Dora was happy about one thing her being a metamorphamagus allowed her to eat all day long because of her metabolism being so high. I took great deals of food to maintain Dora on a daily basis. Dora equated it to being teenager with an amped up metabolism.

"Please you two eat your fill. We will go to my office and talk about what we found. Ms Tonks you have some interesting things in your history as well. I do hope we will be able to help both of you." The jovial dwarf stated.

"Veinfinder this is so strange to me. Every other wizard or witch goes to the Goblin for everything from money to jewelry to weapons and the list goes on and on. Why have I never heard of Dwarves offer the same services before?" Dora questioned.

"Well that is simple after dealing with the Goblin Wars and the peace treaties were signed. The fine print which the Goblins had instituted stated that all business had to go through them unless an individual stated specifically they wanted to speak to someone else."

"So if Will never said that he wanted to speak to someone else we would have never known other places even were available?" "That's right young lady."Veinfinder stated.

"Well if everyone is ready let us head over to my office it will be another long day. Do remember to bring your sandwiches you will be quite hungry before we are done I have a cabinet that has a preservation glyph to keep food just as fresh as the moment you put in in."

Dora looked at Will and smiled. "I guess we are into this together." "Dont worry it will work out. They followed Veinfinder to his office as they walked in to the Dwarf's office they noticed different types of mining tools that were displayed along the walls. Veinfinder noticed their attention to the tools and grinned. "They are from my humble beginnings." "Well lets get to it. Which of you want to learn about their heritage?" Will chimed in."ladies before gentlemen." Dora smiled at the compliment. Ms Tonks your Family name actually came from an attribute rather than anything else. All your clan was known for was your extremely dark black hair. It was so dark that in many cases it had a blue sheen to it. The men were known to be strong of limb and their magic was powerful yet balanced. The women were well known for their great beauty and regal carriage. Dora scoffed and then blushed. She never thought of herself as beautiful and definitely not graceful. Her scores in auror academy for moving silently would attest to that. Only her metamorf ability kept her from being kicked out. Veinfinder continued to explain that their clan in its begining was a matriarchal leadership and women held political sway. The men warred with other clans and and nations and the women forged the peace after their men won battles and wars too numerous to count. The Women of your clan was respected healers, priestess and their magic was things legends were created from.

Falt Dubh Gaelic black hair.

Occlumency, protecting your mind,

Legilimency, unlocking the mind.

Astronomy, stars and other heavenly bodies

Charms, lucky and otherwise

Dark Arts, not so dark after all

Defence Against the Dark Arts, and not so dark magic

Potions, and other drinks and concotions

Transfiguration, How to make things look better

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years)

Apparition (Sixth and seventh year)

Arithmancy 2+2=6

Care of Magical Creatures and mundane ones.

Study of Ancient Runes, stone scratching made easy

Ancient Studies, Magical History when mythology became history

Magical Theory magic not the game


End file.
